


Un mundo nuevo

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Series: Sueños [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su mundo era el dolor, ella su pequeña candela en ese orfanato, cuando comprendes que incluso eso puede apagarse sólo puedes escapar a un mundo nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

El pequeño hueco bajo la escalera de la segunda planta del orfanato era un lugar algo húmedo y oscuro, sin embargo, las viejas tuberías que pasaban justo por debajo lo caldeaban y hacían del pequeño cuarto un lugar muy agradable para pasar las noches de invierno. Emma terminó de preparar las mantas que unos minutos después les servirían a ella y Odell de cama y sonrió satisfecha. Ese pequeño lugar era su refugio, el de ella y de su mejor amigo, era un lugar especial en el que sólo existían ellos y en el que las palizas y abusos del mundo exterior desaparecían casi por completo, aunque sus consecuencias no lo hicieran de igual modo, allí se sentían seguros. 

Emma miró la pequeña puerta esperando que se abriera en cualquier momento. Allí en el orfanato no tenían relojes propios, los niños que habían recibido esa herencia de sus padres los escondían para no perderlos y nunca los llevaban encima, aunque esos eran muy pocos, la mayoría tenían herencia mucho más minúsculas, nada tan caro como un reloj; Emma era una de esas niñas que no tenían nada de sus padres allí, aunque sabía que fuera un abogado guardaba algunas de las pertenencias de sus padres para cuando ella fuera mayor de edad, pero como todos había aprendido a medir el tiempo intuitivamente, por eso sabía que Odell se estaba retrasando. Ambos intentaban siempre, desde que siete años atrás empezaran a ir a dormir a ese pequeño refugio, llegar puntuales, pero había días como aquel en que uno de los dos se retrasaba y eso nunca solía ser por una buena razón, no en ese lugar. La niña de quince años se acurrucó abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas sin dejar de mirar esa puerta de madera que, por unas pequeñas grietas, dejaba entrar la tenue luz que aún quedaba en los pasillos del orfanato, para que los vigilantes pudieran caminar por ellos sin riesgo a tropezar. De un momento a otro su amigo debía aparecer, abriría la puerta y dejaría que ella lo abrazara con fuerza, al menos eso era lo que Emma se repetía una y otra vez mientras contaba los segundos mentalmente. 

No soportaba esos días en que Odell no llegaba a tiempo, no le gustaba pensar que algo malo podría haberle pasado, que igual no volvía a verlo, que se iba a quedar sola, como esos primeros días cuando la llevaron a ese orfanato, después del accidente de sus padres. Con sólo siete años el orfanato le pareció un lugar oscuro, frío y terrorífico, un lugar en el que ya no podría escuchar a su madre cantar o a su padre contar historias de su trabajo, un sitio donde estaría sola. Los niños y los profesores no habían ayudado a que ella se sintiera mejor. Los pequeños eran crueles y los adultos incluso más. Odell había sido como una luz entre toda esa oscuridad cuando un día la salvó a ella y a un pequeño gatito de los golpes de unos niños abusones. Ella había querido proteger al minino de esos niños y no lo había pensado demasiado antes de cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo. Los golpes no habían tardado en llegar, pero entonces él llegó y la protegió. Desde ese momento había sido su único amigo, no podía imaginarse vivir allí sin él, menos desde que supieron que ya nadie los adoptaría, que sólo se tendrían ellos.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y por un instante pudo ver la sangre en el rostro de Odell y cómo apretaba la mandíbula para no hacer ruido por el esfuerzo de entrar rápido mientras se sujetaba las costillas. El chico algo bajo para su edad y de constitución excesivamente delgada cerró tras de sí, se sentó junto a ella y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Hola, Emma. Siento el retraso. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, la penumbra ocultaba los detalles de los daños, pero evidente que la respuesta a esa pregunta debía formulársela a sí mismo. Sintió la sangre caliente deslizarse por su rostro desde la ceja derecha y lo detuvo en un rápido movimiento con la mano libre. 

—Yo sí, pero tú no lo estás —Emma se movió un poco para quedar frente a él, sus ojos se había acostumbrado a la penumbra de ese lugar en el tiempo que había estado esperando y pudo observar en mayor o menor medida algunas de las heridas más evidentes—. ¿Fueron los matones otra vez? —preguntó buscando un pañuelo en un bolsillo de su falda de colegiala y limpió con cuidado y dulzura la herida de Odell, soplando suavemente sobre ella como si eso aliviara el dolor.

—No acabé de limpiar a tiempo y el señor Achenbach hoy no tiene su mejor día —respondió en referencia a uno de los cuidadores, en un tono un tanto vacío, con la indiferencia de algo que es una constante en la vida.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto, hacía tiempo que no tenía sentido hacerlo, habían aprendido que quejarse o lamentarse no solucionaba los problemas, a veces incluso podía empeorar. Sin embargo, sí que dejó varios besos cariñosos en la mejilla y pelo de él, consolándolo y dándole apoyo. 

—Cogí un bollo de leche de la cocina, de esos que sobraron ayer en el desayuno —dijo sonriéndole—. Podemos comerlo mañana antes de ir al desayuno. 

Odell frunció el ceño un segundo, el tiempo que su ceja partida tardó en informarle que eso no ayudaba precisamente a que sanara y no doliera.

—¿Cómo que lo cogiste? —preguntó preocupado, siempre prefería que se mantuviera lo más alejada posible de la cocina y sobre todo del cocinero.

—Rosie y yo tuvimos que ir a por unos cubos de agua caliente para limpiar el comedor y el cocinero no estaba, así que cogimos un bollo para cada una —le explicó acariciando su pelo. 

El chico se relajó visiblemente. —Vale, entonces mañana —aceptó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios delgados. Desvió la mirada verde pardo pensativo e inconscientemente llevó una mano a su pelo castaño y corto tratando de tapar las dos brechas en su cabeza, una se la había hecho contra la esquina de un mueble, había sobrevivido de milagro a tal pérdida de sangre con sólo cinco años, la otra había sido al rodar por las escaleras cuando tenía diez, en ningún caso había caído sin ayuda. Cuando volvió a mirar a Emma había un brillo decidido en sus ojos usualmente ausentes de vida—. En Nochevieja nos vamos —informó.

Los finos labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa ansiosa y satisfecha por la determinación de Odell. Rodeó al chico con sus finos brazos por el cuello, enterrando su pequeña y respingona nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de la calidez que ese acto siempre le proporcionada, adoraba sentir a su amigo tan cerca. 

—Para empezar una nueva vida en un nuevo año —contestó con diversión por el símil—. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? 

No se trataba de una decisión tomada porque estuviera más cansado que el día anterior o el anterior de los golpes y abusos, hacía años que eso ya no podía hacer más mella en él excepto por lo físico, Odell llevaba casi dos años planteándoselo seriamente y después planeando. Simplemente ese día parecía el idóneo y estaba próximo a la clave del plan, tenía que ser en Nochevieja.

—En Nochevieja los pocos guardias que se quedan siempre se emborrachan, así que tendremos el patio despejado. Necesitaremos coger unas mantas para poder saltar los pinchos de la verja. Aun así están los perros, creo que es hora de hacerse amigos de ellos, espero que funcione, creo que con unas salchichas se puede agilizar esa amistad. Yo iré —se apresuró a agregar de modo firme, no quería que el cocinero la tocara si él podía evitarlo—. Y la llave la cogeré esa noche, ya te explicaré el plan para eso, tendré que concretar algunos detalles en el día. Bueno, y necesitaremos ropa para abrigarnos y un poco de comida para los primeros días de… libertad —la palabra pareció dulce como un bienenstich, magnífica como el cielo azul para él, la paladeó al pronunciarla e incluso pensó que debería pronunciarla más a menudo aunque sólo fuera para sí, sus ojos brillaron de ilusión por unos segundos.

La visión de esos ojos verdes brillar de nuevo, como hacía años no veía, caldearon el corazón de Emma y si le faltaba algo de determinación para escapar, eso terminó por convencerla de que debían hacerlo cuanto antes. 

—Yo puedo conseguir mantas y ropa cuando me toque la lavandería. Lo iré haciendo muy poco a poco para que no se den cuenta —decidió, no le gustaba que Odell fuera sólo él a las cocinas, ambos sabían lo que allí pasaba, ambos lo habían sufrido, pero el chico siempre procuraba ser él quien tuviera que soportar las vejaciones de ese viejo pervertido, sólo por protegerla a ella, dañándose a sí mismo de tal modo que Emma temía que en cualquier momento se rompiera del todo, por eso todas las noches se esforzaba para hacer que se sintiera mejor, para quererlo y cuidarlo—. Vamos a ser libres —susurró mirándolo con sus ojos color miel dulcemente y acarició su mejilla y pelo. 

—Sí, vamos a serlo —dijo tratando de infundir esperanza a ambos de que todo saldría bien, que en tres semanas saldrían de allí. Rodeó a la chica con un brazo por los hombros y apoyó su frente en la de ella, sus ojos se entornaron tanto por el cansancio del día como por la relajación que le proporcionaban esas muestras de cariño.

Ella sonrió y dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz de Odell. —Cuando estemos fuera podremos hacer amigos y cuando tengamos una casa podremos adoptar un gato pequeño, ¿verdad? O igual dos, uno para cada uno y que duerman con nosotros —fantaseó con sus futuros, era preferible que pensar en el frío que iban a pasar en cuanto salieran, posiblemente el hambre hasta que encontraran un trabajo, aunque eso no sería fácil siendo menores de dieciséis años; pero pensar en lo que podía ir mal no los ayudaría en nada, y ella prefería ser optimista—. Podremos viajar a otros lugares y ver sitios como los que salen en los libros —agregó mientras los tumbaba a ambos de costado sobre las mantas, sin separar sus frentes ni dejar de mimar a su amigo. 

Para Odell eso de hacer amigos era algo incierto, nunca los había tenido excepto por Emma, al menos que recordaba. Había llegado a ese orfanato con cuatro años y sólo recordaba que el infierno de ese lugar siempre había sido el mismo más o menos, sabía que antes había tenido unos padres porque le habían legado esa cadena, que ahora le quedaba bastante corta, con una estrella de David. Ese símbolo judío no había ayudado a su integración y él hacía años que había dejado de intentar tener fé en una entidad superior ya que nunca habían escuchado sus plegarias, pero era lo único que tenía, no podía deshacerse de ese colgante de plata.

—Todo lo que quieras —contestó, aunque sabía que era poco probable, pero se permitió también soñar con ello, recordaba haber sido alguien capaz de soñar hasta despierto y rescató esa parte de él que con el paso de los años había quedado arrinconada—. Subiremos a un avión y recorreremos todo el cielo azul —le encantaba el cielo, para él significaba libertad—. También podemos tener un pájaro que vuele por la casa, ¿crees que se llevará bien con los gatos?

—Seguro que sí, nosotros les podemos enseñar que no es comida —contestó ella acurrucándose bien—. Y tú podrás aprender a pilotar aviones, y así podremos volar siempre que queramos, ¿qué te parece? Yo creo que serías el mejor piloto de todos. 

—¿Tú serías azafata? No puedo ir sin ti —preguntó a su vez, estrechándola un poco más contra él, aunque no tanto como le gustaría por el daño en sus costillas.

—Rosie dice que las azafatas son altas y bonitas —murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Pero sea como sea yo siempre iré contigo. 

—Tú eres bonita y fuera tendrás comida para crecer, con muchos dulces. Aprenderás un montón de idiomas, hasta el idioma de los gatos, y harás amigos en cada ciudad —la animó.

Emma se tocó con una mano una de las dos trencitas que recogían su pelo castaño claro y le sonrió, si hubiera luz en aquel lugar Odell podría haber visto sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero aunque sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado no lo hacían tanto como para percibir esos detalles. 

—Y estaremos juntos siempre, aunque tengas una novia, ¿verdad?

A Odell lo de la novia en ese momento le parecía una idea muy remota, pero no dijo nada para contradecirla.

—Siempre, tú eres lo más importante para mí, Emma —aseguró del mismo modo que podría decir que el Sol salía por el Este y se escondía por el Oeste, eran hechos inmutables ajenos al paso del tiempo.

—Y tú para mí, Odell, te quiero mucho. 

Él fue a contestar, pero un bostezo le interrumpió recordándole lo cansado que estaba. En su lugar dejó un beso en la mejilla de Emma y devolvió la cabeza al suelo ya con los ojos cerrados.

—Mañana estaremos un día más cerca de la libertad —la palabra hizo que sus labios se curvaran de nuevo.

La chica sonrió también y cerró los ojos. —Buenas noches, Odell, que tengas dulces sueños —susurró tapándolos a ambos con una manta y acomodándose bien contra él.

***

La lavandería del orfanato se encontraba en el sótano, un lugar mucho más oscuro que el resto del edificio y que servía de hogar a algunas ratas y cucarachas. Por suerte, los animalillos habían establecido un tácito acuerdo con los niños en el que no se molestaban mutuamente. Alguna vez, unos niños más rebeldes se habían saltado ese acuerdo, molestando y algunos incluso matando a las crías de las ratas, más incautas y que salían sin ningún cuidado de sus madrigueras. Cuando eso había pasado las mantas habían aparecido los días siguientes con agujeros como clara venganza. A pesar de todo eso, la lavandería resultaba uno de los lugares más tranquilos del orfanato. Siempre los mandaban allí por parejas, por lo que las disputas no solían producirse, era evidente que si dañabas a tu compañero tendrías que hacer la colada tú solo para que no hubiera una reprimenda por parte de los vigilantes, y los niños podían ser malos, pero no eran tontos, ninguno quería tener que lavar todas las mantas solo, por lo que allí solía reinar la paz.

Las niñas solían ser las encargadas de la colada, al igual que eran los niños los que ayudaban al jardinero con las podas y las plantaciones de los jardines. A Emma le gustaba que le tocara la lavandería, aunque el trabajo de tender y doblar sábanas y ropa no era especialmente divertido, ella aprovechaba esos momentos para pensar en sus cosas, para soñar con un futuro mejor y para crear historias que contarle a Odell por la noche antes de dormir. Sin embargo, desde que trazaron el plan de huida para Nochevieja, las sesiones de lavandería se habían vuelto un poco más tensas. Todos los días que bajaba intentaba llevarse algo de allí sin que su compañera se diera cuenta. El primer día había conseguido llevarse dos pares de calcetines gruesos, que aunque les irían grandes, iban a ser perfectos para la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo probablemente de todo Alemania. El segundo día había conseguido un jersey para Odell, ella tenía uno calentito que además le iba algo grande, pero él sólo tenía una chaqueta que le iba pequeña por los brazos y que además no abrigaba tanto como un jersey. 

Ese día era el tercero que bajaba a la lavandería, por suerte esa semana le había tocado más turnos ahí, y había decidido que se llevaría una manta. Era un movimiento arriesgado, porque no era algo que podías esconder con facilidad, pero para saltar el espino del muro la necesitaban, y también para abrigarse más por las noches que pasarían en la intemperie. Sabía que lo harían, y sabía que serían muchas, era optimista, pero no ingenua y era complicado que unos niños de quince años encontraran un buen lugar en el que quedarse sin dinero con el que pagarlo y sin llamar la atención de la policía. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería ir a un pueblo alejado de las grandes ciudades cuando llegara la primavera y buscar trabajo en el campo. 

Su compañera ese día era Anne. Una chica a la que sólo le quedaban un par de meses para cumplir dieciocho años e irse de allí. Era de las chicas más guapas de todo el orfanato, rubia, con los ojos azules como el cielo que le gustaba a Odell y una piel clara como la de las princesas de los cuentos. Pero incluso teniendo todo eso a Anne no la habían adoptado. Emma había escuchado alguna vez a los profesores preguntarse el por qué, ellos no lo sabían, pero los demás niños sí; Anne no quería ser adoptada, había estado en varias casas de acogida antes de llegar al orfanato y en todas ellas había sido una paria, allí, en el orfanato, ella era la reina. Todos los niños mayores le daban besos y se peleaban por ser sus novios, incluso algunos más pequeños lo hacían, y las niñas siempre iban detrás de ella para complacerla en todo lo que quería. Por eso cuando algunos padres se habían interesado en Anne ella se había mostrado arisca y se había hecho la estúpida; ningún padre quería adoptar a un niño estúpido ni problemático. Que Anne fuera su compañera de colada siempre era molesto, porque ella tenía que hacer mucho más que la rubia para terminar a tiempo el trabajo y alguna vez la habían castigado y reprendido por no hacerlo con rapidez. Ese día era un completo fastidio. La rubia además de ser una diva era malvada, siempre hacía lo posible por ver a los demás mordiendo el polvo o escucharlos gritar por los palos de algún profesor; estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento en falso para chivarse, ella no tenía compasión y el robo de una manta podría suponerle a Emma tantos palos como si hubiera roto un vaso, pisado lo que alguien había fregado y haber rasgado sus medias, todo a la vez; se llevaría tal tunda que seguramente no podría sentarse en varios días. 

El mero pensamiento hizo que apretara los labios y miró a Anne. Estaba mirándose las uñas distraídamente, dejándola a ella doblar una última lavadora de sábanas. Concretamente las sábanas de los vigilantes, esas que si estaban mal dobladas traerían broncas y castigos.

—Ya está —informó dejando la última en el montón con sumo cuidado. 

La mayor observó las sábanas de los profesores y vigilantes y sonrió. —Muy bien, canija, yo llevaré las de los profesores. 

Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaban perfectamente dobladas, pero esa vez a Emma no le importó, eso le daba una ventaja para poder coger una de las mantas de los alumnos, por lo que no rechistó. Cogió el gran montón que se tambaleó en sus finos brazos unos segundos y siguió a la rubia escaleras arriba. Sin que le dijera nada la vio alejarse a las habitaciones de los vigilantes y ella aceleró el paso. Antes de dejar las de los alumnos dejaría una en el hueco de la escalera del segundo piso, en su escondite, aprovechando que en ese momento el resto debían estar dirigiéndose al comedor para tomar el almuerzo. Esa vez había tenido mucha suerte.

***

Apenas había pinchado un par de trozos de acelgas y pollo cuando un empujón lo hizo caer del extremo del banco en que solía sentarse. Tal vez fuera por la esperanza recién recuperada o simplemente era que estaba muerto de hambre, no había podido probar bocado del desayuno porque lo habían puesto a limpiar las letrinas y también se había quedado sin probar la sopa de la noche anterior, siempre había sopa por la noche, ya que le habían mandado limpiar ventanas por correr por los pasillos, había empezado por la tarde y había tenido que seguir hasta el toque de queda. Por tanto, llevaba todo un día sin comer y la anterior comida había sido escasa, había puesto unas patatas de más en el plato a Emma cuando había pasado por su lado para sentarse. Los niños y las niñas siempre se sentaban en lados opuestos de la mesa. El caso era que el conjunto de acontecimientos le llevó a hacer una estupidez que no intentaba desde hacía años, se levantó y arremetió contra Volker antes de que pudiera coger su plato lleno de comida, recuperando su sitio. La victoria no le duró más que unos segundos, esos que duró el total desconcierto en los ojos azules como el frío del chico un año menor, pero más alto y corpulento, de un niño que durante toda su vida se había procurado una buena alimentación a base de extorsionar a ratas del orfanato como era considerado Odell. Cuando esa confusión pasó a rabia el primer puñetazo se dirigió hacia él, Odell esquivó ese primero, se levantó y retrocedió, sin embargo, los amigotes de Volker no tardaron en acorralarlo. Trató de escapar consciente al fin de su estupidez, no iba a recuperar su comida, sólo iba conseguir más dolor y cansancio para su cuerpo. Salió del comedor pese a saber que eso sería su perdición, los chicos no le pegarían una paliza dentro, pero igualmente llamaría la atención de los cuidadores que esperaba evitar. Podría haberles dado esquinazo, tenía práctica, era ligero y más rápido, pero no con unas reservas de energía tan bajas. Lo agarraron de la capucha de la chaqueta verde botella que le quedaba corta, una prenda que debería haber sido designada para niños de doce o trece años, y lo tiraron al suelo. Los puñetazos cayeron sobre él a discreción cuando Volker se situó sobre él. Odell se revolvió, pataleó y lanzó un puñetazo que sólo logró que otro cogiera para apretar su huesuda muñeca hasta que creyó que haría crujir sus huesos. Ahogó cualquier grito, no quería aumentar sus posibilidades de que algún adulto los descubriera y al menos logró girarse y hacerse un ovillo cuando los puñetazos pasaron a ser patadas.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —escuchó la voz de la señora Klausen, para él la voz de su sentencia.

—Odell salió del comedor con comida —mintió Gerard, Volker estaba resollando por la tarea de golpearlo.

—¿Y vosotros qué hacéis fuera del comedor? Debisteis informar de la infracción. Regresar —ordenó la mujer de expresión agriada, era áspera con todos, pero era evidente que estaba dispensando a los otros tres chicos por la infracción evidente de estar dándole una paliza en pleno pasillo.

—Sí, señora Klausen —dijeron los tres casi a la vez y se marcharon no sin antes mostrarle una sonrisa burlona a Odell.

—Y tú, levántate y deja de ensuciar el suelo —ordenó la cuidadora—. El robo es una falta grave, antes se castigaba cortando las manos, pero ya que las conservas vas a usarlas. Quiero todo el suelo de esta planta como una patena. ¿Entendido?

—Sí… señora Klausen —respondió Odell. 

Se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la limpieza arrastrando los pies, no podía más. Echó la cabeza para atrás para que la nariz dejara de gotear sangre, sino tendría que limpiar con más esfuerzo, esperaba terminar antes de la cena, ese día una sopa aguada de pan, pero caliente le parecía ambrosía.

***

Había sido la tercera vez que visitaba al cocinero en esa semana y media, el tiempo corría y él sólo había conseguido un poco de pan, dos manzanas y un trocito de queso los días anteriores. Había sido la tercera vez que dejaba que ese hombre lo manoseara siendo más complaciente que de costumbre con tal de conseguir la carne que necesitaban para hacer migas con los perros, en cada ocasión había dejado claro que era a cambio de carne, pero el único que había obtenido carne había sido el cocinero. Ese día para colmo con tantos moratones por la paliza que le había dado Volker dos días atrás no había estado tan ilusionado con tocarlo, así que le había dado dos zanahorias un poco arrugadas y un nabo.

Salió de la cama, cogió las hortalizas y se dirigió con sigilo al hueco bajo la escalera del segundo piso. Sus ojos parecían un poco más apagados que de costumbre, había sido una semana horrible entre los trabajos forzados, la paliza, los abusos y la comida escasa que cuando la conseguía daba un poco a Emma, guardaba lo que no se ponía malo teniendo en cuenta lo poco fructíferas que eran sus sesiones con el cocinero, y lo que quedaba se lo comía. Creía que ya era imposible, pero sentía que le estaba afectando el infierno en que vivía de nuevo, un nudo de pena e impotencia se estaba asentando en su estómago. Esbozó una sonrisa triste al pensar que al menos así estaría lleno con algo. Se pasó las manos por la cara y al tocar el pelo pasaron por el colocándolo un poco mejor sobre las rudas cicatrices. Dio el último giro de pasillo y entró en el hueco de la escalera. Esperaba encontrar la sonrisa de Emma, eso siempre ayudaba, pero estaba tan vacío como él. Se sentó, dejó la comida en un saco que había conseguido del jardín y esperó mirando la puerta preocupado, aunque no era tarde, esa preocupación consiguió hacerle olvidarse de esas manos infames.

Los pocos minutos que tardó en abrirse se le hicieron eternos. Emma entró sin sus acostumbradas trenzas en el pelo y la ropa un poco desordenada, pero como siempre le sonrió cálidamente cuando lo vio ahí dentro y se acercó para abrazarlo y dejar un beso en su mejilla. 

—Siento el retraso. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, revisándola lo mejor que podía en la penumbra, pero sin soltar el abrazo.

—Una de las amigas de Anne quería mis lacitos, yo no quería dárselos, pero al final me los quitaron, pero no me hicieron daño —aseguró. 

Odell soltó un suspiro de alivio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Menos mal —musitó.

—¿Tú estás bien, Odell? —preguntó al rato ella, acomodándose mejor entre las piernas de su amigo para no soltarlo y comenzar ese ritual de caricias y carantoñas para hacerle olvidar todo lo que lo había dañado ese día mientras ella se calmaba con su calor y su aroma, sintiéndose segura. 

—Claro —respondió con esa palabra superficial como siempre. Se quedó largos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de ese cariño antes de decepcionarla—. Sólo he conseguido dos zanahorias y un nabo —de su aporte de la comida no le hablaba, simplemente lo iba dejando en el saco cada día que podía.

Emma lo miró con tristeza, no por el poco aprovisionamiento, sino porque él había tenido que sufrir para conseguir tan poco. Esas infructuosas visitas a la cocina le estaban dañando mucho, ella podía notarlo todas las noches cuando se encontraban, sentía que se rompía entre sus brazos y eso le dolía mucho, porque no podía perderlo. 

—Mañana iré yo —decidió, con firmeza, esperando no tener que discutir demasiado. 

Odell levantó la cabeza con rapidez. —No —se negó rotundamente—. De ninguna manera, no vas a ir. Tú ya te has estado encargando de la ropa, a mí me toca la comida. Sólo… sólo tengo que quitarme un par de moratones y conseguiré más, ¿vale? Aún queda semana y media.

Ella negó con la cabeza, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Odell y le sonrió dulcemente. —No quiero que te sigas rompiendo más, me da miedo no poder seguir curando esas heridas. Yo estoy bien, ¿ves? No me pasará nada —contestó y dejó un beso en su nariz—. Conseguiré mucha comida y ninguno tendremos que volver a ir. 

Él negó enérgicamente, también para soltarse de su cálido toque que lo distraía.

—Estoy tan bien como siempre, Emma. Y a ti no te va a pasar nada porque no vas a ir —insistió con tenacidad—. No quiero que ese viejo verde te toque nunca más —agregó sin más rodeos.

—Pero necesitamos la comida para salir de aquí —repuso bajando las manos y la mirada—. Con una sola vez puedo conseguir mucho y… él me toca cuando me mandan a la cocina, lo hacen a veces, ya me acostumbré. 

Odell apretó los labios y frunció el ceño en una expresión tozuda.

—Pues… no tenías que acostumbrarte, no quería que tuvieras que acostumbrarte —replicó, el nudo en su estómago amenazó con subir a su garganta ante la impotencia, cuidar de Emma era su razón de levantarse cada mañana y hasta en eso fracasaba.

La chica acarició su mejilla y unió su frente con la de él. —Me cuidas mucho, Odell, no dejas que me golpeen y tú te llevas muchos golpes, siempre me das más comida, pero tú pasas mucha hambre, y siempre haces turnos que me tocarían a mí de los peores trabajos cuando puedes hacerlo. Y yo sólo puedo venir por las noches y abrazarte, no pude hacer nada para que tus ojos no dejaran de brillar —susurró—. ¿Sabes a lo que quiero acostumbrarme? A ver cómo tenemos los platos llenos de comida, ver cómo logras tu sueño de volar, verte y escucharte reír y quiero acostumbrarme a que los abrazos no sean sólo de consuelo. Pero necesitamos salir, necesitamos la comida.

Él fue a contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que para ello antes tenía que tragar duramente.

—Sólo necesito que no te acostumbres a este infierno como yo. Saber que estás bien y conmigo es todo lo que necesito para sentirme… vivo —respondió aún resistiéndose un poco, aunque con la mirada baja, si se veía apagado hasta con ella no quería que lo mirara por miedo a contagiárselo.

Emma puso una mano en su pecho, justo donde tenía el corazón y escuchó en silencio. —Es que estás vivo, Odell —respondió haciendo que la mirara para sonreírle—. Vamos a ser felices juntos, ¿vale?

Odell asintió y se odió por lo que iba a decir a continuación. —Sólo irás una vez, sólo una.

Ella asintió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. —Y después vendrás aquí y a estar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Estaré esperándote —prometió.

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza. —Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Emma —contestó, aunque ya no podía relajarse del todo en ese abrazo, su mente trataba de buscar un modo de compensar el sacrificio de la chica, de aportar algo a su misión de escape.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento nuevo que pensé mientras limpiaba el suelo? —preguntó al rato, deteniendo los dulces besos en la mejilla y cuello. 

Odell asintió casi de modo sistemático y la instó a tumbarse con él bajo la manta. Seguía dándole vueltas al modo de ser útil, analizando mil posibilidades, tratando de esquivar una opción hasta que tuvo que aceptar que era eso o el robo, eligió no llevarse más palos, y por fin pudo escuchar la historia a la que no había estado prestando atención. Cuando Emma acabó le dio un beso de buenas noches y trató de dormir, esperaba no tener muchas pesadillas esa noche, estar con ella siempre mitigaba sus terrores nocturnos, pero con las últimas experiencias y lo que le esperaba no las tenía todas consigo, sobre todo no quería dañarla si pataleaba ni asustarla si gritaba en sueños.

***

El señor Milch era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con más que evidente sobrepeso y una incipiente calvicie. Sus dedos sebosos siempre estaban grasientos, al igual que el delantal que llevaba para evidenciar su puesto como cocinero. No se podía decir que lo llevara para no manchar su ropa, pues ésta siempre tenía manchas de sangre y grasa. Sus ojos se le quedaban pequeños en esa gran cabeza y sus dientes estaba algo amarillentos por falta de higiene. Era un hombre literalmente asqueroso, y no sólo por su aspecto.

Emma recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la mandaron a las cocinas. Había ido con un chico mayor que parecía asustado por la perspectiva de pisar ese lugar, ella no había comprendido por qué hasta que vio a Milch. El hombre la había mirado con una sonrisa que le causó pavor en un primer momento, después de largos segundos observándola había mandado a su compañero a ordenar el almacén y a ella le había ofrecido un trozo de pan. ¿Cómo iba a rechazar un poco de comida extra cuando su pequeño estómago rugía? Cogió ese escaso mendrugo y cuando estaba dándole el primer bocado las manos de ese ser se colaron bajo su faldita y empezó a tocarla. Recordaba haber llorado, pero no gritó, algo le dijo que no serviría de nada. Cuando salió de las cocinas y corrió junto a Odell se enteró de que había hecho bien en no gritar y desde entonces sólo había ido allí cuando no tuvo otra opción.

Esa iba a ser la primera vez que iría voluntariamente y esperaba no levantar sospechas. Tomó aire antes de entrar y se llevó una mano al estómago fingiendo tener mucha hambre. El gordo cocinero se giró y una sonrisa como la que había visto esa primera vez se formó en sus labios. El estómago de Emma se removió, pero se obligó a mantenerse ahí y no salir corriendo. Pidió carne, algunas salchichas, cecina, y pan, lo dijo claramente, y él aceptó y metió las manos bajo su jersey. Acarició su vientre con esas manos grasientas y le sacó la prenda por la cabeza para después apretar sus pequeños pechos con ambas manos. Ella gimió por el dolor, pero se mordió el labio inferior para no volver a hacerlo. El sujetador fue bajado con brusquedad y mientras una mano tocaba sus pechos la otra se coló bajo su falda, haciéndole abrir las piernas. 

Emma había cerrado los ojos para no ver la perversión en los de ese monstruo, trató de no pensar cuando él cogió una de sus pequeñas manos y la puso sobre su pantalón, en su entrepierna y la obligó a moverla un poco. Duró más de lo que había esperado, pero finalmente la dejó y mientras ella se vestía él preparó una bolsa con lo que le había pedido y un par de manzanas más, al parecer se había portado bien. 

Cuando salió de la cocina lo hizo con la certeza de que no la pisaría nunca más y corrió a su escondite bajo la escalera, a los brazos de Odell. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí están las fichas de los personajes:  
> -[ Ficha de Odell](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/67776.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Emma](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/67871.html)


	2. Capítulo 2

Dejó los dos pares de guantes, los gorros y el mechero a un lado, se metió bajo la manta y esperó la llegada de Emma, el pelo húmedo le hacía tener frío, había necesitado ducharse después de volver a pagar. El señor Friedman era el vigilante del patio y el hombre con el que había que tratar cuando querías conseguir algo del exterior, usualmente era tabaco, aunque los matones solían conseguir que alguien fuera a pagar el precio de ese vicio en su lugar. Odell hacía años que era un fantasma en los momentos previos y durante el tiempo de recreo, por tanto, hacía años que no pasaba por las perversiones de ese hombre con menos escrúpulos que el cocinero, además se podía deducir en él cierta predilección por los chicos a diferencia de las preferencias del señor Milch, una de las razones por la que sus sesiones con éste eran poco productivas. Un punto a favor del vigilante era que negociabas lo que querías y el modo de pago antes y a diferencia del otro viejo verde cumplía el trato y en el menor tiempo posible. Para la ropa de abrigo y esa pequeña fuente de calor había tenido que pagar mucho, nunca había pagado tanto por nada, al fin y al cabo el cocinero sólo usaba las manos, pero ni siquiera las veces que de pequeño había tenido que ir por cigarrillos le había preparado para semejante vejación. Por la mañana había tenido que tocarlo él y lavarse la cara, para el pago por recibir las cosas esa noche había tenido que soportar que se frotara contra él, a su espalda, lo había aguantado porque sabía que pese a todo ninguno de esos viejos verdes se atreverían a llegar a más, pero su piel estaba un poco roja debido a lo que había necesitado frotarse hasta dejar de sentirse pegajoso, no sólo en las partes que realmente había manchado.

Se consoló pensando que al menos Emma nunca había tenido que ir con el señor Friedman, no podía hacerse una mínima idea de lo que habían costado esas prendas e iba a hacer su mayor esfuerzo porque no notara cuánto, esa noche tenía que estar lo más entero posible para sostenerla a ella. 

La puerta se abrió y su amiga entró apresuradamente, soltando la bolsa de comida y abrazándolo con fuerza y refugiándose en su pecho. 

—Hay mucha comida —murmuró apretando la camiseta de él con sus manos. 

Odell frotó suavemente su espalda y besó su pelo y su sien.

—Estás aquí conmigo, no vas a pasar por eso nunca más —dijo resaltando lo más importante, por mucho que necesitaran la comida ella siempre era lo primero, sus propias palabras le dieron algo de paz.

Ella asintió, abrazándolo más si era posible y se tomó varios minutos antes de volver a hablar. —Tenemos salchichas y cecina y pan, y también manzanas, las manzanas fueron extra. 

—Trataremos de usar sólo las salchichas con los perros. Yo tengo algo para ti —contestó con una sonrisa estirando el brazo para coger un gorro de lana y calárselo hasta las cejas.

Emma se tocó el gorro con una mano. —Es... ¿para mí? —preguntó, nunca había tenido un gorro, pero siempre había querido uno para el invierno, para sus orejas y con un pompón en la punta. 

La sonrisa de Odell al fin alcanzó sus ojos al ver cómo pasaba de la sorpresa a la ilusión, cogió su otra mano y le puso el guante.

—Sí, y esto también —confirmó pasando a ponerle el otro, aunque le quedaban un poco grandes.

Ella se miró las manos y rió alegremente. —Son muy cálidos —dijo emocionada, lo revisó una y otra vez antes de mirar a su amigo—. ¿Y para ti?

—Tengo unos iguales —contestó poniéndose el gorro gris aunque se mojara, pensando que había valido la pena por verla reír esa noche en concreto—. Y un mechero.

—Cuántas cosas —exclamó y lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Un chico tiene sus mañas —respondió con una sonrisa, aunque esa no llegó a sus ojos, y casi rezó a Yahvé como no lo hacía desde al menos cuatro años para que no notara nada más roto en él.

Emma lo estudió detenidamente sin poder saber qué era lo que había hecho para conseguir esas cosas, pero no parecía estar del todo bien aunque intentara disimular con esas evasivas. Lo abrazó de nuevo y besó su mejilla y la punta de la nariz. 

—Muchas gracias, Odell, me gustan mucho —susurró mirándolo intensamente dedicándole una sonrisa, no podía obligarle a contarle nada. 

—Me alegro, a mí también me gusta la cecina —contestó con humor mientras se quitaba el gorro y volvía a colocarse el pelo húmedo que volvió a enfriarse rápidamente—. Lo mejor será que los dejemos aquí para cuando nos vayamos —agregó, aunque probablemente fuera obvio para ambos, había altas probabilidades de que se los robaran, nadie más tenía esas prendas en concreto.

La chica se sentó cómodamente, se quitó los guantes, no así el gorro, y acarició el pelo de Odell sonriendo relajadamente. Quería mucho a su amigo, lo había sabido desde siempre, pero desde hacía tiempo también había empezado a gustarle de otro modo, ese que hacía que a veces quisiera saber cómo se sentiría darle un beso como los novios. Pero él no parecía verla así y ella había visto chicos dejar de hablar a algunas chicas cuando ellas confesaban esos sentimientos. No quería arriesgarse. Dejó un nuevo beso en su mejilla, deteniéndose ahí más tiempo del habitual y acercándose un poco a sus labios, pero luego se separó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. 

—Mañana podemos ir a ver a los perros, será divertido.

—Espero que sea divertido y no les guste más mis dedos que las salchichas —apuntó Odell, era su plan, pero no las tenía todas consigo.

—Los animalitos no son malos, sólo les hacen pasar hambre, como a nosotros —contestó ella entrelazando sus manos—. Seguro que también necesitan un abrazo.

—Yo no te muerdo porque tenga hambre, les han enseñado a mordernos si nos ven corriendo por ahí —replicó el chico no tan benevolente.

—Pero ellos saben que si nos muerden les dan comida y por eso lo hacen —contestó y sonrió—. ¿Y quién ha dicho que no muerdas?

Odell elevó las cejas confuso. —¿Te he mordido alguna vez? —preguntó a su vez, creía que no, y esperaba que fuera así incluso las veces que ella había sufrido sus terrores nocturnos.

—A mí no, pero… les haces cosas horribles a las salchichas —dramatizó divertida—. Eres un devorador malvado de salchichas. 

El chico se tranquilizó y negó con la cabeza sonriendo con diversión. —Es su culpa por quedarse en mi plato —repuso omitiendo el “alguna vez” que pensó, los robos de comida hacían estragos en su dieta cárnica.

—Pobre e indefensas salchichas —se lamentó ella conteniendo la sonrisa y con los dedos pinchó en los costados de él para hacerle cosquillas.

—No, no, las costillas no —trató de pararla con esa advertencia, pero no le sirvió de nada porque la risa reveló que ese día no le dolían para variar. 

—Es una venganza por las salchichas —respondió ella acabando por reír también, le gustaba cuando él lo hacía, eran pocas veces, pero ese sonido era como música.

—No es justo, tú también las muerdes —protestó de un modo un tanto infantil para él, desde el suelo donde había acabado tumbado desmadejado, por un momento hasta parecía despreocupado, algo que sólo Emma lograba cuando podía hacerle cosquillas, sólo tenía en los costados así que no era en muchas ocasiones.

Emma se detuvo riendo. —Pero yo soy cariñosa primero —bromeó sacándole la lengua. 

Odell bufó. —Claro, las acaricias con el tenedor —dijo con cierta ironía.

—Por supuesto —aseguró tumbándose a su lado y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa—. También les doy besos si están muy nerviosas. 

—¿Antes o después de atravesarlas con el tenedor? —cuestionó colocando bien la manta sobre ambos y acomodándose hasta casi quedar frente con frente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pegó sus frentes del todo y la nariz de ambos se rozaron. —Después, tampoco soy tan buena. 

—Claro, las atacas, pero con cariño —dijo negando levemente con la cabeza y la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Sí, como a ti —concordó riendo relajadamente. 

—Demasiadas similitudes haces. ¿Tengo que preocuparme por despertar medio comido por ti?

—Sólo si te doy un beso antes —respondió inocentemente. 

—Vale, no más besos de buenas noches de tu parte —contestó, seguidamente levantó la cabeza para dárselo él en la mejilla y cerró los ojos cuando la devolvió al suelo.

Emma lo observó, cerró sus ojos y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de acurrucarse debajo de la manta y abrazándolo. 

—Dulces sueños, Odell. 

—Duerme bien… y no me comas —dijo una última broma aunque en un tono relajado que denotaba que ya estaba tratando de atrapar el sueño, abrazándola de vuelta.

***

Se secó las manos en el pantalón, estaba nervioso, no creía haberlo estado nunca tanto, pero por otro lado pese a todo nunca había robado y tenía que quitarle la llave nada menos que al señor Achenbach, por muy ebrio que estuviera era un movimiento arriesgado y no podía fallar, de ello dependía todo el plan de escape. Se asomó a la sala, había estudiado al vigilante en Navidad y sabía que se emborrachaba rápido y se dejaba caer en una silla cerca de la puerta del salón, por eso era su objetivo, esperaba que no saliera mal. Lo vio dejarse caer en la silla espatarrado y hablar en voz muy alta, unos minutos después estaba dando cabezadas. Odell tragó duro, era el momento, sólo tenía que tener suerte por una vez en su vida y que nadie lo viera. Entró en el salón agazapado, con cuidado hizo girar el llavero hasta que quedó la apertura hacia abajo y empujó la llave adecuada, la más grande, para sacarla con un pequeño tirón. Se apresuró a alejarse y nada más salir al pasillo echó a correr hasta el hueco bajo la escalera donde había hecho que Emma lo esperara.

—La tengo —anunció cuando llegó resollando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella. Cargaba todas las cosas que habían estado recogiendo ese tiempo en el saco del jardinero que Odell había conseguido. 

—Sí. Vámonos antes de que se les acabe la fiesta —la apremió cogiendo el saco y echándoselo al hombro.

Se apresuraron a llegar a la gran puerta de entrada del orfanato, una vez que la cruzaran les quedaría lo más complicado, saltar el muro y después todo estaría hecho, o al menos eso esperaban ya que los perros siempre tendrían la última palabra, esperaban que esas sacrificadas salchichas hubieran merecido la pena. La gran puerta de madera chirrió un poco al abrirla, pero los pasillos estaban tan desiertos que no llamó la atención de nadie y el frío del exterior no tardó en golpearlos con fuerza. 

El camino hasta el muro nunca les había parecido tan largo, corrieron hasta esa zona en la que los ladrillos estaban un poco salidos, perfectos para escalar, y Emma se apresuró a subir por ellos primero. Era rápida y ligera, y había estado observando ese punto tanto tiempo que se conocía cada piedra de memoria. Estaba por la mitad del muro cuando escucharon los ladridos de los perros acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos. Emma miró hacia atrás asustada por Odell que seguía en el suelo. 

—Sigue subiendo —la apremió y trató de reprimir el miedo.

Sólo un perro se acercó, por lo tenso que estaba podría haber reaccionado de cualquier forma. Odell se arriesgó y acercó una mano, la izquierda por si acaso, dejó que lo oliera y cuando vio que movía la cola la puso sobre la cabeza del perro y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras lo acariciaba.

—Hoy no puedo darte nada más, amigo. Cuídate y dale un mordisquito a algún guardia de mi parte un día —palmeó la cabeza del can y se giró despacio para después subir el muro con premura—. Las salchichas mejor aprovechadas —declaró tras saltar al otro lado.

Emma lo abrazó un segundo y después ambos empezaron a correr lejos de ese orfanato, conforme se alejaban sintiendo más la libertad, el fin de ese infierno que habían vivido casi toda su vida. Se perdieron por las calles de la ciudad que muy pocas veces habían visto y sólo se detuvieron cuando no pudieron correr más y se vieron lo suficientemente lejos como para sentirse más seguros. Odell la abrazó y los hizo dar vueltas riendo hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo sobre la nieve, en vez de quejarse se echó a reír, se sentía eufórico. Ella lo miró también riendo, eran libres y esa libertad hacía brillar a Odell más que nunca antes. Esa felicidad la hizo seguir un impulso y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso que los sorprendió a ambos. La risa de Odell se cortó y la miró con absoluto desconcierto, boqueando como un pez y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más que por el frío. No sabía qué decirle, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, era algo demasiado inesperado, él nunca pensaba en esos contactos más íntimos, ni siquiera un beso, no tenía tiempo y las experiencias reiteradas de abusos no habían ayudado a su autoestima para pensar seriamente en un amor. Por otra parte, era Emma, ¿sería cosa de la locura de la huida?

La chica se separó con las mejillas igual de rojas que las de él. Se había dejado llevar por la euforia y ahora temía que ese descuido les pasara factura, que su amigo se arrepintiera de haberla llevado con él, o que no quisiera ya estar junto a ella. Carraspeó y compuso una sonrisa nerviosa. 

—Somos libres al fin —dijo, esperando que él lo achacara a la euforia, que no le diera importancia. 

Odell asintió y volvió a formar una sonrisa sacudiéndose la confusión. —Somos libres —concordó—. Me estoy mojando el culo, vamos a buscar dónde dormir —dijo instándole a levantarse.

Ella asintió levantándose y buscó en la bolsa los gorros y los guantes, tendiéndole los suyos a él antes de ponerse los propios y cubrirse con una manta. Cogió la mano de Odell y empezaron a caminar por las calles. 

—Mañana nos iremos de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, muy lejos. Podríamos buscar un lugar que diga libertad. El mar inmenso y el cielo aún más grande, todo azul —propuso soñador.

Emma sonrió dulcemente y asintió. —Yo iré donde vayas tú —contestó. 

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó un beso en su mejilla. —Pero primero dormir y largarnos para no volver nunca jamás, de Nunca Jamás —dijo y soltó una corta risa por su propio chiste, la euforia volvía a hacerle cosquillas instándole a correr, saltar y no dormir hasta el siglo siguiente, había demasiado que celebrar.

—Mira, ahí hay un lugar, ese callejón parece poco transitado y tiene un pequeño techo —dijo señalando una callejuela. 

Odell aceptó y se acomodaron uno contra el otro para darse calor. Pasados unos minutos informó de que no tenía ni pizca de sueño, diez minutos más tarde dormía con una sonrisa en los labios.

***

Ese pesado humo había vuelto a empezar a llenar la furgoneta y su mente volvió a nublarse poco a poco. No había escuchado hablar de la “maría” hasta que tanto ella como Odell habían subido a la Volkswagen y esa pareja de hippies habían encendido el primer canuto; les habían ofrecido probarla, pero sólo con ese fuerte olor que desprendía ya se habían mareado. Odell se había acostumbrado un poco más que ella, y al menos no se quedaba dormido cada vez que el humo llegaba hasta ellos. No era muy agradable, pero Emma pensaba que podría ser peor, que aún podrían seguir haciendo autostop en la carretera, tratando de huir de la ciudad. Esa pareja y su hija de dieciséis años eran los únicos que habían sido tan amables como para parar, además eran bastante agradables, eran divertidos y les daban comida caliente y un sitio donde dormir, un techo. El mareo merecía la pena.

Miró a su amigo que observaba el paisaje por la ventana y se recostó en su hombro. —¿Qué piensas?

—En la próxima parada podríamos probar a hacer un muñeco de nieve —contestó Odell, nunca había hecho uno y parecía algo pequeño, pero importante, poco a poco estaba haciendo una lista de cosas que quería hacer, ahora sentía que nada le impedía soñar, aunque el mareillo del humo ambiental ayudaba en aquello de dejar volar la imaginación.

—¿Y ángeles? —preguntó ella soltando una risilla suave—. Y luego nos acurrucamos bajo las mantas con ese cacao tan rico de Ebba.

—Me apunto al cacao, pero el ángel lo haces tú, no quiero mojarme el culo otra vez —objetó, cuando había despertado a la mañana siguiente a su huida aún lo había tenido mojado, no había sido agradable, aunque con el calor de la furgoneta ahora podían calentarse más fácilmente.

—¿Y a acurrucarse? No dijiste nada de acurrucarse —repuso ella mirándolo con los ojos entreabiertos, ese humo a veces le hacía ser más atrevida, y también rememorar ese beso que le había dado, aunque él no parecía percatarse. 

—Siempre hacemos eso —contestó despreocupado, desde que dos días atrás los recogieran, esa familia se tomaba la carretera con calma, esa nueva actitud salía cada vez más a la superficie.

Ella asintió cubriéndose la boca con una mano al bostezar. —Me está dando sueño otra vez —musitó. 

Él sonrió y dejó un beso en su mejilla. —Siempre te da. Túmbate antes de que te caigas —la instó, iban en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta con las maletas.

—¿Me despiertas cuando paremos o cuando vayamos a comer? —preguntó estirándose un poco. 

—Sólo si no estás muy dormida —aceptó con sus condiciones usuales, no iba a zarandearla sin necesidad.

Emma asintió de nuevo, dejó un beso en la mejilla de él, se tumbó usando una manta de almohada y se enroscó otra, quedándose dormida al instante. 

Odell la observó unos segundos, después volvió a mirar por la ventana durante unos kilómetros más y finalmente se recolocó para apoyar la espalda en el lateral de la furgoneta, cerrar los ojos y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música que Egbert había puesto, concentrándose en ella, a veces sonriendo con diversión por la letra.

—¿Te gustan las canciones de mi padre? —reconoció la voz de Chay, la hija de los dueños de la furgoneta, una jovencita de un año más que ellos, pelo rubio platino y generosos pechos que no tenía vergüenza en insinuar. Ella se sentó al lado de Odell, muy cerca, con sus largas piernas rozando las de él.

El chico abrió los ojos y se removió un poco, para él estaba demasiado cerca teniendo en cuenta la desconfianza inherente en él.

—Sí, está bien. Es animada y a veces divertida —contestó sin mencionar que no tenía mucha música con qué compararlo, por muy majos que fueran no tenía intención de dar más pistas sobre su procedencia. 

Ella sonrió asintiendo. —Lo son algunas veces —concordó mirando a Emma—. A tu novia no le sienta muy bien el humo, ¿verdad?

—Es mi amiga —la corrigió, no dijo la mejor ni la peor, no dijo una, sino la suya porque no había nadie más ni con quien comparar, aunque no dudaba que era la mejor que pudiera tener—. ¿A ti no te marea? —preguntó frotándose un lado de la cabeza.

Chay soltó una carcajada relajada. —No, siempre he estado viviendo con el humo, así es parte de mí. Además a veces yo también fumo, pero sólo en ocasiones especiales —explicó ella girando la cabeza para mirarlo a él con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Quieres probar?

Odell arrugó un poco la nariz y negó con la cabeza, tampoco le gustaba cómo olía esa cosa, no era como el tabaco de los matones, pero de todas formas por asociación no le atraía fumar.

—No, gracias. Aunque esa hierba no es como el tabaco, ¿verdad? Les relaja —se atrevió a preguntar, esperando que no fuera demasiado extraño que desconociera los efectos, pero no había podido evitar fijarse, siempre se había fijado mucho en todo por supervivencia.

—Nunca has escuchado sobre la “maría”, ¿verdad? Bueno, no es de extrañar —contestó ella—. Es la mejor hierba que hay, relaja y te ayuda a ver el mundo como es realmente, sin problemas, sólo paz —explicó—. Es como cuando estás besando a un chico, que sólo hay paz —agregó ladeando su sonrisa y dejando una mano sobre la pierna de Odell. 

Odell dobló esa pierna fingiendo reacomodarse, logrando con el movimiento librarse del contacto, era distinto a las manos el cocinero o del vigilante del patio, la mano era más delicada y no se había movido para apretarlo o rozarlo, sólo se había quedado ahí, pero aun así esa mano en su muslo le había parecido un poco intimidante. Libre de ello pudo pensar en las palabras y miró de soslayo a Emma al recordar el beso al que no le había dedicado muchos pensamientos desde que se produjo, que, obviando su desconcierto, había habido paz, la paz de ambos por la libertad de ser felices, quizás pese a ser sólo un desliz se parecía a uno de verdad, y si era así tal vez le gustaría probarlo, algún día.

—Suena bien —admitió—. Pero no creo que me gustara del todo ese mundo. Puedes soñar, pero si te lo crees demasiado lo único que consigues es que cuando te golpee la realidad sea peor.

Chay sonrió más ampliamente y se inclinó un poco hacia él. —Suena tan bien como se siente, Odell, ¿no quieres probarlo? —preguntó de nuevo mordiéndose el jugoso labio inferior. 

Sus ojos verdes captaron ese movimiento, deteniéndose unos segundos de más en ese lugar sin su permiso.

—No… no me gusta el humo —contestó cuando alzó la vista, por alguna razón su sentido de supervivencia le instó huir, como cuando algún matón acechaba cerca para atraparlo y divertirse golpeándolo, pero por una vez no hizo caso de ese instinto.

La joven negó con la cabeza lentamente. —No me refería a la hierba esta vez —susurró acercándose un poco más, su mano se posó en una suave caricia en la mejilla de él y la punta de la nariz de ella rozó con la de Odell—. ¿Quieres un beso de paz?

Odell la miró desconcertado por varias razones, inicialmente por esa caricia, una muestra de cariño que no procedía de Emma, algo insólito en su vida, al menos hasta donde podía recordar. Después por la pregunta, el tono en ella no parecía una simple oferta sino que lo instaba a responder afirmativamente, como si ese fuera el deseo de ella. Eso era aún más extraño que lo primero ya que de paz o como quisiera llamarlo un beso en los labios se quería cuando te gustaba la otra persona y él no veía cómo podía gustarle a alguien, menos a ella que era sin duda tan guapa como Anne. Él no era más que un saco de huesos cubiertos de piel con cicatrices y amarillenta en aquellos puntos que los moratones se estaban desvaneciendo, su ropa era vieja y fea y no creía que su rostro tuviera nada de especial empezando por los ojos que por mucho que ahora sonriera más no significaba que hubieran dejado de mostrar el alma corrompida y rota que guardaban. No tenía sentido para él, de modo que pese a su reciente ilusión de que un beso no tuviera que ver con el sexo se resignó a ajustarse a esos parámetros habituales.

—¿Qué quieres?

Chay lo miró desubicada con la pregunta, sus ojos azules viajaron por todo el cuerpo de Odell hasta dar de nuevo con los verdes y formó una sonrisa suave volviendo a acariciar la mejilla del chico. 

—Un beso —contestó, pero puso un dedo sobre los labios de él antes de que hablara—. Un beso porque me gustas y cuando te gusta alguien quieres besarlo. ¿Nunca nadie te han besado, Odell? Eres un chico guapo y amable, además tienes un toque misterioso que me gusta mucho —le explicó sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar—. Así que quiero saber cómo se siente besarte una vez. 

Para su propia sorpresa la creyó, tal vez tuviera que ver su debilidad por los mimos, pero la escuchó y por primera vez en su vida de verdad dejó de pensar que no era más que una rata de orfanato a la que golpear y de la que abusar. Su mirada cayó un segundo en Emma, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca —contestó y levantó una mano algo temblorosa hasta dejarla sobre la mejilla de Chay a modo de aceptación, una vez que tocó la piel cálida sus dedos se movieron con mimo como si tocar un rostro y acariciarlo fueran acciones imposibles de desligar para él.

La rubia ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia esa mano sonriendo por la acción, la suya se movió hasta la nuca de él, acariciando su pelo y acercó lentamente sus labios hacia los de Odell mirándolo a los ojos hasta un segundo antes de que éstos se rozaran, cuando ella cerró los ojos azules para disfrutar de ese contacto. Lo besó despacio, con movimientos lentos, como si esos labios fueran lo más frágil que había. Odell se encontró imitando esos movimientos con sus labios formando una sonrisa. Le gustaba cómo se sentía, era cálido, dulce y, como ella había dicho, era paz. No era nada brusco e hiriente como el sexo, no tenía nada que ver con él así que pudo despejar un miedo de su mente, el de si algún día podría enamorarse y ser correspondido. No pensaba que esa persona fuera Chay, al menos no en ese momento, en realidad no se conocían, pero lo reconfortaba igualmente y no quería que ese beso acabara.

Ella detuvo el beso lentamente para mirarlo y sonrió al ver esa sonrisa que ya había sentido. —¿Hubo paz para ti también?

—Sí, hubo paz. Más de la que crees —respondió enigmáticamente, pero con sinceridad.

Chay sonrió más ampliamente. —¿Quieres besarme tú? 

—Sí, me gustó —respondió, pero por esa bondad que ella parecía demostrar consideró justo advertirla de algo más—. Pero no creo que pueda enamorarme de ti ahora, o de alguien.

La joven rio suavemente y dejó un corto beso en esos labios. —Yo creo que tampoco puedo enamorarme de ti —contestó—. Pero eso no nos impide que hagamos lo que nos gusta. 

Odell negó  
con una sonrisa de diversión y unió sus labios en otro beso. Chay correspondió gustosa, dando un paso más y acariciando esos labios con la punta de su lengua, delineándolos. Él soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y se paralizó, su mente lo proveyó del recuerdo de la lengua del señor Friedman recorriendo su cuello y su columna, su cuerpo sintiéndose asqueado y su alma lejos surcando los cielos, aunque no tan lejos como desearía. Reprendió a su propia mente y forzó ese recuerdo a un rincón de su mente donde debería haber permanecido, su corazón se había desbocado, pero tomó una respiración profunda e hizo una leve tentativa de imitarla sólo para así poder volver a sentir esa lengua caliente en sus labios, no había llegado a captar la sensación con el repentino miedo, pero comprobó que seguía siendo un beso dulce y los labios de ella sabían a piruleta, un sabor nuevo para él.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, experimentando, descubriendo el sabor del otro, profundizando el beso lentamente. Chay se separó cuando la furgoneta empezó a parar, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y su pelo un poco más revuelto. 

—Voy a ayudar a preparar las cosas para la comida —susurró lamiéndose los labios y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de levantarse e ir hacia la parte delantera de la furgoneta. 

Odell no se movió hasta que ella desapareció de su vista, había una sonrisa en sus labios por la experiencia que siguió ahí cuando se acordó de que tenía que despertar a Emma.

—Emma, ya llegamos —la avisó inclinándose hacia ella y poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, fiel a su palabra no iba a zarandearla si estaba muy dormida.

Ella tardó en responder, se había dado la vuelta cuando esos besos habían seguido, no había querido ver por accidente más de lo que ya había presenciado, bastante había sufrido escuchándolos. Abrió los ojos y se los frotó un poco antes de mirarlo, la imagen le golpeó en el pecho con fuerza, parecía tan satisfecho y feliz, tan vivo como nunca lo había visto antes con ella. 

—¿Dormí mucho? —preguntó elevando sus manos para peinar el pelo de él, que dejaba ver las cicatrices en su cabeza, esas que Odell siempre se esforzaba en ocultar. 

Odell se sintió avergonzado al darse cuenta en lo que lo estaba ayudando y se apresuró a peinarse él mismo, esperando que Chay no se hubiera fijado.

—Creo que sólo un poco —para él habían parecido meros minutos, pero el Sol había terminado bajar lo que indicaba que había sido más que unos pocos minutos—. Están preparando la comida —informó cuando decidió que era todo lo que podía hacer con su pelo.

La joven formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se incorporó para doblar la manta. —Entonces será mejor que vaya a ayudar un poco. 

—Sí, vamos —la instó, dejó un beso en su mejilla como hacía siempre que ella despertaba y se movió en la dirección que había ido Chay—. Además necesito moverme, es raro estar tanto tiempo sentado.

Emma se quedó observándolo sintiendo sus ojos picar de nuevo, se los frotó casi con fuerza para apartar esas lágrimas que no deberían salir porque ella debería sentirse feliz de que su mejor amigo lo fuera, aunque no pudo evitar abrazar la manta con fuerza. 

Odell se detuvo al sentir que no lo seguía, se preocupó al no verla sonreír ante la perspectiva de comer algo rico que preparara Ebba.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues mareada? ¿Te duele el estómago? —preguntó desandando sus pasos para volver con su amiga.

La chica negó un poco con la cabeza dejando la manta a un lado. —Será porque me estoy convirtiendo en una marmota —bromeó un poco. 

Él le sonrió, le dio un abrazo y besó su frente. —Vamos a comer, luego puedes seguir durmiendo todo lo que quieras —convino con cariño.

Ella se acurrucó un poco en sus brazos, aspirando ese aroma que siempre la calmaba. —Vamos, a ver qué han cocinado hoy —dijo volviendo a frotarse los ojos y cogiendo su mano tiró un poco de él. 

Odell la siguió tranquilo por saber que ella estaba bien, no tenía ninguna duda que sin importar a quién besara, ahora o en el futuro, Emma siempre sería lo más importante para él, sólo ella conseguía que de verdad estuviera en paz, mejor que cualquier beso.

***

Era curioso cómo en dos días podían cambiar tantas cosas, por ejemplo, hacía dos días había pasado tres en que sus labios habían estado casi todo el tiempo rojos e hinchados por los besos de Chay, aunque alguna vez había tenido que esquivar sus manos había sido una experiencia cálida, agradable, casi adictiva; en cambio ahora sus labios tiraban más hacia el azul debido al frío de la calle en ese día nublado en la ciudad en que los padres de Chay los habían dejado. Hacía dos días estaban calientes y con el estómago lleno, pero dependiendo de la caridad de otras personas, sin una menor idea de qué iba a ser de ellos en su nueva vida; ahora tenían hambre, pero justo en ese momento no podía decir que su estómago estuviera vacío, la felicidad lo llenaba haciéndole cosquillas haciéndole sonreír, sólo dos minutos atrás habían conseguido que su futuro no fuera tan incierto, tenían trabajo como limpiabotas, ¿quién les iba a decir que tener tanta práctica en limpiar lo que fuera les iba a servir para vivir libres?

Odell pasó un brazo por los hombros de Emma y la estrechó contra sí mientras se alejaban del lugar en que al día siguiente deberían estar al despuntar el Sol, sólo tenían que sobrevivir a esa noche y al día siguiente esperaba al menos poder conseguir con la ganancias un poco de pan y un caldo caliente.

—Lo conseguimos. Mañana comeremos caliente y todo irá cada vez mejor, podremos dormir bajo un techo y luego comeremos hasta ponernos gordos como pavos de navidad —dijo risueño.

Emma rio suavemente, rodeándolo con los brazos por la cintura. Se sentía bien estar sola con él de nuevo, no ver las consecuencias de esos besos en sus labios y pelo, escucharlo justo a su lado cuando creían que estaba durmiendo, hasta que pasaron a hacerlo también cuando estaba despierta y ella tenía que obligarse a mirar por la ventana y no mostrar cuánto le afectaba aquello. También había tenido que aguantar cuando su amigo le hablaba de lo que sentía, de cuánto le gustaban esos besos y la paz que le proporcionaban, aunque aseguraba que no quería a Chay. Ella se había esforzado en sentirse bien por él, por su felicidad, pero no podía evitar que su corazón se encogiera. Bajarse de esa furgoneta había supuesto un gran alivio a pesar del frío y del hambre, era una egoísta y no quería que Odell lo supiera, que viera esa parte horrible en ella. 

Miró al chico unos segundos y escondió su rostro en su costado, como si quisiera esconder su nariz del frío, aunque lo hacía para poder sentir su calidez. 

—Yo no me quiero poner gorda como un pavo, los pavos son feos —bromeó. 

—Bueno, pues como uno de esos gatos que hay en las ventanas —contestó levantando la mirada hacia las casas por si veía alguno.

Ella siguió su mirada. —No creo que me viera bonita siendo como un gato gordo —murmuró ella recordando a Chay, ella era hermosa con esos ojos azules y pelo rubio. 

—El punto era tener la tripa llena y estar caliente —repuso Odell—. Qué quisquillosa estás, para una vez que hablas, ni que se te hubiera congelado la lengua —protestó, los últimos días había notado que estaba más pensativa, pero no le contaba sus ideas, eso era extraño.

La chica bajó la mirada y soltó un poco su abrazo, había pensado que él no se había dado cuenta, lo había esperado. 

—Lo siento, estoy contenta de haber encontrado trabajo y no tener que pasar hambre y frío mucho más —dijo.

—¿Eso era lo que te pasaba y pensabas todo el rato? —indagó, como siempre preocupándose por ella al menor detalle, ese par de días sólo le había dado un poco de cancha por si se debía a volver a pasar hambre y frío.

Emma abrió la boca para decirle que sí, que había sido por eso, pero no podía mentirle y negó con la cabeza. 

—No era eso —contestó—. No quería que pensaras que soy mala persona y por eso no te dije nada, porque soy egoísta. 

Odell detuvo sus pasos, quitó el brazo de sus hombros y se giró para mirarla directamente con el ceño fruncido, pasando a poner una mano en su hombro.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Emma? Tú no eres nada de eso, eres la persona más dulce y buena que conozco, eres mi amiga —dijo lo último como si para él eso fuera un milagro, algo que sólo ella podría hacer, al fin y al cabo era la única que había sido capaz de quererle.

Ella titubeó un poco, frotándose un brazo nerviosamente. —Porque me sentí bien cuando bajamos de la furgoneta y… y cuando ya no íbamos a ver más a Chay —confesó mirándolo. 

Él la miró más confuso. —Yo también porque por bien que estuviéramos era todo incertidumbre, pero… ¿no te gustaba Chay? Creía que sí te llevabas bien. ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó alarmado y la revisó con la mirada, aunque la rubia no había parecido capaz ni de matar a una hormiga, literalmente, cuando bajaban de la furgoneta miraba al suelo por si acaso.

—No, no me hizo nada, Odell —se apresuró a contestar, tampoco podía hacer que pensara que la chica era mala cuando no lo era en absoluto—. Yo… Chay era muy agradable, muy maja y muy guapa —agregó para reafirmar sus primeras palabras—. Es que yo… no vas a dejar de quererme pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?

El dolor porque ella pensara que podría dejar de quererla se pudo ver en los ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo podría dejar de quererte, Emma? —replicó, le parecía tan absurdo y doloroso que no era capaz de argumentar algo.

Emma sonrió suavemente ante esas palabras y se mordió el labio inferior. —Estaba celosa de Chay, porque a mí me gustas —confesó sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Y yo tenía envidia de que ella sí pudiera besarte. 

Odell abrió y cerró la boca sorprendido, y pensó qué decir. Empezando por el dato más superficial, ¿cómo de repente había pasado de ser una rata a gustarle a las chicas? En su opinión estaba igual, sólo sin moratones y con unos guantes y un gorro. Por otra parte, ¿cómo podía gustarle a Emma? ¿Cómo podía ser él una opción que querer besar para ella? Se conocían desde hacía ocho años, eran amigos, él no la veía así, aunque por otra parte ese podía ser un problema de él, ya que tampoco había visto a Chay así incluso sabiendo que era muy guapa, no se sentía atraído por nadie con quien se hubieran cruzado.

—Pero… tú eres mi amiga y yo… soy sólo yo, igual que siempre —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir igual de desconcertado.

Ella lo miró intensamente y negó con la cabeza. —No digas eso, no eres sólo tú. Tú eres bueno, amable, te preocupas mucho por mí y me cuidas, por eso no eres sólo tú, eres mucho más para mí y te quiero mucho —repuso mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Yo me enamoré de ti. 

El chico pensó que cuando lograba hablar volvía a dejarlo sin palabras, vaya racha tenía esa tarde. 

—Pero… yo no… —cambió el peso de pie un poco incómodo, no obstante, cuando habló lo primero que hizo fue preocuparse por Emma—. Te hice daño con Chay, lo siento, siento no haberme dado cuenta. Yo no quiero hacerte daño nunca más. Pero yo… es que no me gusta nadie, me doy cuenta de que no es normal. Yo… no sé, no logro pensar así, creía que no podría ni pensar en un beso, aunque en realidad no lo hago sin importar la persona con que nos crucemos —explicó, pensó en si eso revelaría cuán roto estaba, no quería preocuparla, y volvió a cambiar de pie nervioso—. Tal vez algún día pueda hacerlo y ojalá seas tú porque eres la mejor persona que conozco y estoy seguro que conoceré. Eres la única persona que ha sido capaz de quererme, de darme una razón para levantarme cada día, para no perder la esperanza del todo, sin ti nunca habría escapado de ese lugar. En cada momento feliz que recuerdo estás tú, para mí tú eres felicidad. Te quiero más que a nada, Emma, sólo que… no de ese modo, no sé si algún día, no quiero mentirte… pero todo lo bueno que pueda haber en mí es por ti.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Emma ante las dulces palabras de él. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo si era tan bueno, tan dulce? Acortó los pasos que los separaban y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—Tú no lo sabías, no podías saberlo así que no es tu culpa —primero le quitó la culpa de su corazón dañado, él no la tenía, había sido ella la que se había mantenido callada sobre sus sentimientos por decisión propia—. Te quiero, te quiero como nunca podré querer a nadie porque para mí eres todo. Lo que más quiero es verte feliz, ver cómo tus ojos vuelven a brillar y cómo sonríes, escuchar tu risa igual que cuando te hago cosquillas, que te olvides de todo lo malo que hemos pasado. Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado como siempre, no necesito un beso si no lo quieres y tampoco que te enamores, seré feliz estando contigo como hasta ahora. Por eso… si algún día te enamoras de alguien, aunque no sea yo, tienes que prometerme que no lo dejarás ir por nada del mundo —pidió mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce y ojos brillantes, su pecho dolía por sólo imaginar a Odell con otra persona, pero como había dicho, ella quería que su amigo fuera feliz, y eso estaba por encima de todo, incluso de sí misma, ella podría cerrar sus heridas si eso llegaba a pasar. 

—Sólo si me prometes que me dirás cualquier cosa que te moleste —objetó, no quería estar ciego de nuevo con ella, como había dicho no quería que ella sufriera.

Ella dudó un segundo antes de asentir. —Te lo prometo. 

Odell asintió y sonrió. Acercó su rostro al de ella y dejó un beso en la nariz como ella hacía muchas veces con él, volvió a pasarle un brazo protector de extraños y del frío por los hombros y continuaron avanzando hacia el callejón en que dormían para seguir soñando con un futuro que no sabían cuánto mejor sería, pero sin duda estarían juntos.

***

**10 años más tarde**

Emma dejó el abrigo y los zapatos en el perchero de la entrada del pequeño piso en el que desde hacía nueve años vivía con Odell. No se molestó en encender la luz de la entrada, conocía el lugar de memoria, cada estantería, cada mueble, cada obstáculo que había por el camino hasta la pequeña chimenea del salón para proceder con el ritual de encenderla para caldear el lugar. Siempre que estaban en casa, en los períodos en que ambos tenían trabajo, se esforzaba por hacer que su hogar fuera incluso más cálido para cuando Odell llegara; se tomaba su tiempo colocando los troncos del modo preciso para que no cayeran y la lumbre se apagara, encendió unos periódicos viejos con una cerilla y esperó pacientemente hasta que la leña empezó a arder. Sus mejillas se colorearon por el calor que desprendía el fuego, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Aún recordaba el frío que habían pasado cuando eran más pequeños en el orfanato y también ese tiempo que pasaron en la calle, por eso siempre se permitía estar unos segundos de más frente a ese fuego recién encendido, con sus ojos fijos en las figuras que formaban las llamas y una sonrisa suave en sus labios. 

Cada vez le costaba levantarse y alejarse de esa fuente de calor, pero lo hacía para caminar hacia la habitación y quitarse la ropa que usaba para trabajar en la pequeña tienda de arreglos de ropa que había abierto hacía cinco años. Estaba contenta de su negocio, no iba a hacerse de oro cosiendo botones o cogiendo los bajos de pantalones, pero trabajar para sí misma le permitía organizarse su tiempo y así coincidir con Odell, además estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Diez años atrás habían empezado a trabajar como limpiabotas, con eso habían podido conseguir comida caliente y más tarde un techo, nada del otro mundo, pero con eso habían visto su futuro mucho más claro y poco a poco habían avanzado. Ella concretamente había pasado a trabajar en una pequeña sastrería. Había perfeccionado su habilidad de costura y así al final había decidido abrir su propio negocio. 

Salió de la habitación que compartía con Odell ya cambiada y abrigada con una fina bata y fue a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena. Poco después escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse y a los pocos segundos pudo ver a Odell entrando en la cocina olfateando con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos entornados.

—Qué bien huele —dijo como siempre, el comentario podía variar si era coliflor porque aquello era imposible de halagar por el olor, pero siempre había unas palabras apreciativas para la comida incluso antes de probarla, por supuesto si se trataba de dulces era imposible que la totalidad de los ingredientes terminaran de hacerse o llegara a enfriarse. Se acercó por su espalda, la abrazó por la cintura, dejó un beso en sus labios y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro—. Llegué. ¿Qué tal los pespuntes?

Emma sonrió mientras seguía removiendo las verduras a la plancha. —Sin pinchazos —contestó riendo—. Hoy me trajeron cinco vestidos más para arreglar, así que no tendré problemas en coger vacaciones para ir a Suiza —agregó. 

—Genial, el trabajo de aquí es un poco aburrido —comentó Odell arrugando la nariz.

Después de los primeros meses viviendo en la calle como limpiabotas había pasado a trabajar como mensajero de una empresa. Había sido suerte por lo que había ascendido dentro de esa empresa, un día un comercial estaba discutiendo con otro sobre la imposibilidad de vender un producto, uno había asegurado que hasta un niño podría hacerlo y ahí había estado él dejando un paquete. Resultó que tenía un don para vender cualquier mierda a la gente, hasta lo invendible, podía hacer parecer a cualquier cosa maravillosa y que la otra persona lo creyera, simplemente en comparación con su infancia cualquier cosa parecía brillante. Poco a poco había ido ascendiendo y actualmente viajaba casi tanto como si hubiera llegado a ser piloto. Emma, fiel a sus inocentes palabras, lo seguía a cada lugar casi sin excepción. Y en cuanto a ella resultó que sólo necesitaba tiempo para olvidar un poco el pasado, que dejara de bloquear algunas de sus interacciones, que dejara de recordarle que era una rata de orfanato, en parte el trabajo ayudó a que su visión de sí mismo mejorara y le diera una seguridad que en realidad no tenía por mucho que siempre hubiera tratado de mantenerse firme por Emma. Ella había llegado a tocar su corazón y en ese momento al fin supo que sólo ella podría haber conseguido que se abriera y se permitiera sanar al fin incluso en la parte más complicada que era el sexo incluso después de siete años de relación.

Ella cerró la tapadera de la sartén, bajó el fuego al mínimo y se giró entre los brazos de su pareja, sonriéndole con condescendencia. 

—Siempre te aburres cuando estamos aquí mucho tiempo —dijo acariciando su pelo un poco revuelto por el aire del exterior.

Estar con él aún le parecía un sueño, algo que después de tres años desde su confesión no había esperado, pero no por eso lo quería menos, porque para ella Odell seguía siendo su mundo y seguía esforzándose para que cada vez sonriera más, que fuera más feliz. Aún había momentos que sus ojos se perdían en el vació y volvían a tener ese aspecto muerto, pero era algo puntual, probablemente había mejorado todo lo que podía, toda una infancia de abusos no se podían borrar y él, sacrificándose por ella, lo había pasado peor, lo sabía y no quería pensar si había cosas que no sabía ni podía imaginar.

—Es que aquí sólo discuten sobre quién es mejor, hablan de números y no prueban nada, siempre muy creídos todos y tan emperifollados —protestó Odell aflojándose la corbata del traje, ya había estado tardando, no había crecido mucho más, ni siquiera había alcanzado el metros setenta, pero nadie podría adivinar su infancia, el pelo lo llevaba un poco más largo de lo usual para asegurarse de que tapara las cicatrices, pero nada había conseguido que le echara gomina para domarlo, nada iba a cortar su libertad, ni siquiera la de su pelo, y su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, pero más fuerte por su espíritu inquieto y gracias a la buena alimentación.

Emma rio negando con la cabeza. —Bueno, a mí me gusta viajar contigo y siempre consigo telas muy chulas para hacerme cosas —contestó—. ¿Tendrás mucho trabajo? No quiero estar aburrida en el hotel.

—Los dos primeros días sí, luego ya puedo tomármelo con calma —explicó Odell—. Pero tú no te aburres, siempre que llego estás dándole a la aguja con la música puesta.

—Pero es más divertido estar contigo —repuso haciendo un mohín—. Y en Suiza hace mucho frío, necesitaré abrazos calentitos.

—¿Y chocolate? ¡Oh! ¿Fuiste a buscar las bienenstich que encargué a la pastelería? —preguntó listo para salir corriendo si no era así, seguía siendo su dulce favorito sin importar cuántos otros probara por todo el mundo.

—¿Alguna vez me he olvidado? Los traje al mediodía cuando hice un descanso, están en el armario —respondió señalando el mueble. 

—No sabes cuánto te quiero —dijo risueño, besó su mejilla y fue a por los dulces, para él la comida no tenía horarios ni normas establecidas, ahora que podía siempre que le apetecía comía—. ¿Quieres? —ofreció tras saborear el primer bocado con los ojos cerrados, cuando estaban fuera de Alemania los echaba de menos más que la casa, al fin y al cabo con tener a Emma a su lado ya se sentía en casa.

Ella se acercó a él y saboreó un poco el dulce de los labios de Odell.

—Con eso estoy satisfecha —contestó, esperando ver de nuevo esa expresión en él tan atrayente y tan dulce al mismo tiempo.

Odell le devolvió la mirada y en vez de seguir mordiendo el pastel lo dejó y llevó una mano a la mejilla de Emma, acercándose a sus labios.

—Tú también eres muy dulce —dijo antes de besarla, degustándola sin prisas.

Ella sonrió en el beso, devolviéndoselo al instante en que sus labios se rozaron y llevando sus manos instintivamente a su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente con los dedos. No importaban los dulces, ni que la cena se enfriara, sólo importaban ellos, y estaba segura de que iba a ser así siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
